The Extraordinary Story Of Deli The Sandwich ch 3
by BlueOctopus67
Summary: Sam and Dean get to explain to Deli the marvels of being a Hunter, but Deli is struggling with wrapping her head around this whole thing.


A few minutes later, I sit on his bed, Sam and Dean sitting on two wooden chairs across from me. We sit there, in a comfortable silence, when Sam says to Dean, "Maybe we should get Cas?" Dean nods. "Yeah good idea." Dean leaves the room.

Sam stares at me. I stare at him. "You want to tell me what happened?" I don't say anything. Dean and another man walks into the room. I guess running away and trying not to die before didn't let me see how these men looked, but they were undoubtedly attractive.

Dean was wearing flannel under a leather jacket, with dark jeans. He was maybe six foot, six foot one, and had a dark, dirty blond hair color. He had light green eyes that were golden around his pupil. He looked to be about thirty-four or thirty-five.

Sam, was taller. Maybe six four, six five. He had dark brown hair that was long, down about an inch above his shoulders. He had brown eyes, the color of chocolate with a little bit of green in them. He was also wearing flannel, and two layers of jackets. He was well built and very muscular. He was probably about thirty.

Then there was the man who just walked in with Dean. He was probably five ten, five eleven, but he was… Different. Somehow. I can't really explain it. He radiated a sort of power. He wore a trench coat on top of a suit, with a blue tie. His eyes were a beautiful deep shade of blue, and he had very dark hair, almost black. I can't tell how old he is, because he seems young and ancient at the same time.

"This is Castiel. We call him Cas though." says Dean, indicating to the man he walked in with. "I don't prefer it though." Says Cas. Dean sits back in his chair, and Cas stands behind him with his arms crossed. "Why don't you," Sam starts, "Tell us what you know. And we'll tell you what we know." I nod my head, and let out a weak laugh. "You first." Sam smiles. He looks at Dean. "You wanna give the talk?" He says. Dean shakes his head. "She's all yours." Sam straightens himself on the chair.

"Okay then. Um, well, you see, Dean and I are hunters. Saving people, hunting things, it's kinda what we do. We hunt all sorts of things-"

"Like those things in my house? With the… with the black eyes?"

"Yeah. Those were demons by the way. But there are more. There's vampires, werewolves, gins, dragons, shifters, ghosts, witches, skinwalkers, you name it. We have a sort of arrangement. We don't kill them, as long as they don't start dropping bodies. You have to understand that not all monsters are bad though. We've met a few that used substitutes for what they need to eat- like werewolves eat their victims hearts, so they might just eat animal hearts, or a vampire drinks blood from an animal or blood bank- stuff like that. So not all of them are bad. Hell, some monsters have even saved our lives."

I nod. Dean tilts his head. "You okay? Most people don't take this too well." I nod again, and say shakily, "I… I just watched my family, be-" I choke on a sob and stop talking. I look at my lap. _Don't cry._ I tell myself. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ Dean puts his hand on my knee. "It's all right." He says. "I know from experience, you can't always just always bundle these things up inside you. It hurts, and it can be easier to just say them out loud. Sam and me have lost people. Every hunter has." I take note of his grammar error but don't mention it.  
Sam glances at Dean. "But, believe us you don't want to be a hunter." Sam says. "It's dangerous. You can't be close to anyone because if you are, whatever you hunt will go after them." I laugh scornfully. "I lost everyone I loved today." Castiel cocks his head. "Do you have any family members?" He ops. "Aunts, uncles, grandparents?" I shake my head. "My only aunt and uncle died in a car crash when I was two. My grandfather died before I was born and my grandma died just a few months ago."

Sam and Dean look at each other. "Do you have anywhere you could go?" Dean asks. I shake my head. "Well." he says. "Guess we got a temporary," He gives me a look when he says 'temporary' "roommate." I look at them confused. "Is that really okay with you guys?" I ask. Dean flips his hand. "Yeah sure why not- can you cook?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Um… Yeah…" Dean smiles brilliantly. "Great then! You cook in the morning, I can cook at night. Hope you aren't a vegetarian." I shake my head. "Awesome."

Sam leans forward in his seat then stands up. After giving Dean an uncertain look, he says, "Guess we show you to your room." I nod weakly. "Okay." I say, and then I stand up, because there is nothing else to do. Dean walks me to a room while Cas and Sam go into the library to talk.

"Well," Dean announces when we stood outside a room- room number 306. "My room is right next door to to left. Sammy's is right across from mine. If you want to watch TV, too bad. The only one is in my room, and you can't use that. There is another one by the front but only Sammy and I get that- special privileges." I smile. "Okay. But- I have a request if that's all right?" Dean leans against my door frame. "Yeah sure anything." I tug on my pant legs, and ask, "Is it alright if we take a trip back to my house? I… I don't know how far away it is but when I got my things to leave, I was grabbing things I would only _need_ need. Food water, stuff like that. But, now if I'm staying here, is it alright if I go back and get some valuables?" Dean rubs his chin. "It's a couple hour drive," he says. "But I guess that's alright. If you throw in some money for food." I smile. "Thats not very gentleman like of you." He shakes his head. "Yeah well I hunt monsters and the pay sucks, and paying for gas cost a lot of this." He rubs together his his pointer and middle finger and thumb, the universal, _money money_ sign. I shake my head in return. "Fine." I say.

"Hey." Dean calls to Sam as he grabs the keys and I shrug on a jacket Dean lent to me. Sam and Cas watch us. "Um," Dean says, then looks at me. "What's your name again?"

"Deli." I reply.

"Deli like the sandwich?" Dean asks as he blinks in confusion. I roll my eyes. "Sure." I say. "Deli like the sandwich." He clears his throat. "Okay," he says, then back to Sam and Cas, "Me and Sandwich here are going to her house, she wants to grab some stuff." Sam looks at me. "Yeah sure okay. Do you guys want us to come too?" Dean shakes his head. "Nah, we're good." Sam cocks his head. "Yeah but what if those demons come back for her? Realize their job isn't done?" Dean slaps my back, and I stumble forward a few steps from his strength. "Sandwich and I can cover it. If she wants to stay with us she has to learn to be a hunter. Call it her first lesson." Sam looks unconvinced but shrugs anyways. "Okay then. Have fun." Cas stands up. "Dean," He says. Dean looks at him. "Be careful." Dean smiles. "Always."


End file.
